


Passing the Test

by Enigma13



Series: Sami/Charlotte One Shots [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky is Best Friend of the decade, F/M, Puerto Rico Live Shows, Sami is too tired to put up with you, Sami loves Charlotte, This pairing gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Becky was quirky, and so when he was told by one of the production guys, after the first show in Puerto Rico, that Becky was looking for him and that she was in an office down the hallway, he didn’t know what to expect.





	Passing the Test

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this came from. Okay that's a lie, I remember watching a video of Sami and Becky apparently hanging out in Puerto Rico. Well, why would they be hanging out? Because they love me and want me to write cute shit! Enjoy everyone!

Sami was friends with Dean, so he’d heard lots of stories about Becky Lynch since her time on the main roster. When he’d begun dating Charlotte right after WrestleMania 32, he’d heard even more about her, as Charlotte fought to keep the fondness out of her voice for her former friend. Now, it was almost a year later, and Charlotte didn’t fight that fondness any longer. She and Becky were back to being best friends, and it did Sami’s heart good to see Charlotte so happy, so unrestrained. They’d worked out their differences and come to an understanding and mutual respect to each other, despite their past and Sami was beyond happy, but Becky was quirky, and so when he was told by one of the production guys, after the first show in Puerto Rico, that Becky was looking for him and that she was in an office down the hallway, he didn’t know what to expect.

He knocked on the door and heard a firm “come in” from behind it. He opened it and frowned. Becky was there, sitting behind a desk that she’d seemingly pulled from the corner of the room, she was looking through, what Sami could clearly tell, were blank sheets of paper, like they held tomorrow’s stock prices. Sami cleared his throat and Becky looked up at him. “Ah, Sami, please come and have a seat.”

There was one chair sitting before the desk and Sami cautiously took his place there. “Uh, Becky? What’s this about?”

“Ah, straight to the point. I like that.” She pulled a pen from behind her ear, which had been hidden by her fiery orange hair, and made a couple of marks on the blank sheets of paper. “And to answer your question, you are Charlotte’s boyfriend. Would that be a correct statement to make?”

“Uh, yeah?”

She nodded. “Good, good. So, would you say that you like her?”

“…What’s going on?”

“Answer the question.”

“Of course, I like her. I love her.”

Becky smiled at him, full and unrestrained. “Aw, that’s so cute!” Then she buried her face back in her paper and made a couple more marks. “Now, do you have plans tomorrow?”

“Well, I was going to walk around the town, maybe go to the beach, see if Charlotte wanted to catch a lunch date or something, why?”

“Ah, well, I’m sure we can squeeze most of those in, except for the last one I’m afraid.” She had clasped her hands together in front of him, and Sami got a flashback to a job interview he had one time. “Charlotte won’t be seeing you until the show tomorrow night.”

“What? Why? Is she alright?”

Becky waved him off, “Oh yes, she’s fine, I simply talked her into hanging out with a few others.” She then brightened up considerably. “Aw, you were worried about her! That’s adorable!” She bent down to make more marks on her paper.

Sami frowned, not completely understanding Becky’s thinking. “I don’t get it…”

“Well, I’m Charlotte’s best friend. You are her boyfriend. So tomorrow, we will hang out, all day, and I will see if you are right for Charlotte.”

Sami didn’t mean to let the silence hang between them for as long as it did, but it took him a good couple of minutes to comprehend what she was saying. “So, you’ve been grading me this whole time? That’s what the papers are for?”

“Yep!” She smiled at him. “Great marks so far by the way, I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ve got tomorrow!”

Sami stood up, because she was obviously dismissing him, but he was so flustered from this Irish whirlwind of spunk that he turned several times between the door and her, not knowing what to do. “Uh, er, what time tomorrow? Where are we meeting?”

“Nine in the morning in the hotel lobby. Don’t be late. Charlotte likes punctuality.”

Becky then quickly ushered him out of the office, even as he silently agreed with her assessment of his girlfriend, before shutting him out as she closed the door. Sami stood there looking at the solid oak, or maybe maple, and breathed in sharply. 

“What the fuck.”

That was a good way to sum up that conversation.

 

Sami was exhausted. Puerto Rico was cool, beautiful even, but when you ran around all day with the Irish energizer bunny, and then got your ass kicked, you’d be pretty tired too. So, it did his heart good to see the love of his life as soon as he came back through the curtain. They really hadn’t gotten to see one another all day, just like Becky had said. She pulled him in for a short kiss, and smiled. “Nicely done out there. Also, I missed you today.”

He relaxed against her and smiled. “Yeah, I missed you today too. You had fun though right?”

“Of course! What did you end up doing?”

Sami frowned. “Becky didn’t tell you?”

He watched her frown in confusion. “What didn’t Becky tell me? You guys hung out without me?”

Sami opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the same production guy, looking annoyed this time around, interrupted them. “Sami? Becky is wanting to see you again, in her office.”

Sami sighed and gave Charlotte a rueful smile, squeezing her hand one last time before turning to walk. “Well, I’m coming too!” When the production guy opened his mouth to stop her, Charlotte simply sent him a glare from the queen to send him scurrying off. 

She took Sami’s hand again and made their way down the hall to the open office door. He knocked and heard Becky voice from inside giving him the permission to enter. When they did, she looked up and looked surprised to see Charlotte there. Though, it didn’t set her off her game for too long. “Charlotte! A wonderful surprise, let me get you a chair!” 

As Becky scurried around and grabbed a chair for her, Charlotte gave Sami a questioning look. He simply shrugged and sat down after Charlotte’s chair had been situated. Becky then leaned back in her own chair and looked between them. She had only one piece of paper in front of her this time, and there was writing on it. “So,” Becky began, “Sami and I hung out all day today, because, as your best friend Charlotte, I have to make sure he is a good guy and all that stuff.” 

Charlotte looked angry, opening her mouth, before Becky held up a hand. “Not cause I don’t think you can make these decisions yourself, but you’ve been screwed over a lot, and I’m not letting it happen again on my watch.” A silent conversation between them happened, Sami watched Charlotte’s face move with pain and then understanding before offering Becky a small smile. Sami didn’t know whether to be panicked that Becky had so much power, or happy that his love had the best friend ever. Becky then turned to him. “And for you, I have the results from our day together. All the questions you answered, all the things I observed. I have come to a conclusion.” It was all sounding very Maury-esque to Sami, but he wanted this to be over so he could take Charlotte back to the hotel and fall asleep. 

After Becky got the nod to continue, she picked up the paper and held it up to her face. “The question I asked was if Sami was correct for Charlotte. And, I came to the conclusion that you aren’t.” Sami felt his heart sink. If Becky didn’t like them together, then that was going to put Charlotte in an awkward position, something he didn’t want for her at all. Truth be told, he had always thought of himself not good enough for Charlotte. He felt Charlotte tense next to him, as he wondered what he could have done to make Becky come to that conclusion. 

“But,” Sami snapped his head back up, seeing Becky’s smile, “you and her belong together. You are good for her, Sami. The best I’ve seen.” 

Sami stuttered, not really knowing where to start. Becky seemed to understand and go into her own explanation. “See, I was asking the wrong question at first. Everything that you did was so counter to what Charlotte would do. Or your answers didn’t match up with what I knew about her, and you were scoring all low marks. But then, I’d ask you something about her, or you’d simply start rambling about her on your own and I could see the love in your eyes and the way you spoke with so much reverence. So, I came to the conclusion that on paper, you two should never have worked, but because Sami loves harder than any person I’ve seen, and Charlotte is practically goo when it comes to anything Sami related, you two will and do work.” She gave Sami a huge smile. “I definitely approve.”

He was breathing easier now and smiled up at Becky. “She makes loving her easy.” Charlotte smiled that megawatt smile that she reserved only for him, and they leaned together, letting their lips softly move against each other.

“Okay, ew, gross. Just cause I approve doesn’t mean I wanna see a live sex show. Put it away, Sami. Down boy.” Sami flushed, having forgotten Becky was in the room entirely for a few moments while Charlotte giggled. 

After they had all packed up their things and walked outside to leave, Sami waited by the car while Charlotte and Becky talked privately just down the parking garage. He knew that they were speaking about Becky going rogue and basically having a test for him as the boyfriend behind Charlotte’s back. Becky looked only slightly apologetic, while Charlotte was trying to fight the smitten smile he’d seen her give Becky Lynch for months, even when the two were still on the outs. He saw them hug and Charlotte looked a little teary eyed at how much Becky seemed to care for her and her desire to see her safe, and Sami couldn’t blame her. Charlotte needed to be loved by more people, in Sami’s mind, because she was worth every ounce of it, and having back up in the form of Becky Lynch was never a bad thing to have.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? I really enjoyed writing this! Let me know what you think and leave a kudos if you love me! Not like, that, don't worry, I'm unlovable that way.


End file.
